


Again

by novembermond



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: Ciel gets to be the bait for a killer - again!
Kudos: 1





	Again

A series of gruesome murders had shaken London. Again. Ciel wondered if the citizens of London couldn’t come up with any other pastime than killing off their neighbors. He hugged himself. It was undercover time again, so Ciel wore only cheap clothing and no coat at all. The killer seemed to prefer young victims in revealing outfits, so Ciel’s shorts were shorter than usual as he paraded through dark alleys, hoping to look like enticing prey to attract this killer. Again. Ciel had done it so often, used himself as the bait that he had grown used to it. After all Sebastian would always save him in time, and yes, even though he’d never admit it, Ciel liked it. It made him feel like he meant something to Sebastian, even if the demon was really just protecting his dinner. Dinner, that’s what Ciel was, wasn’t he? Sometime in the future for Sebastian and this evening for the unknown killer that left his victims as bloodless corpses. At least they got to keep their organs. Ciel wasn’t sure if he could stomach another Jack the Ripper.

“Here, here, stray kitty, are you looking for milk?” It took Ciel a while to understand it was him being addressed. He turned to the female voice. It belonged to a frail woman, pale and dark haired, in a white dress that might be no more than a frilly night gown. She was an adult, yet she clutched a teddy bear. Not another one of those freaks, Ciel thought.

“Come here, little kitten, let’s play a game, uhuh~.”

Ciel suppressed a shudder. Play the role, play the role. He gave her the big eye. “Lady? You have food?”

“There’s food, there’s food!” she sang. It was creepy. When was it ever not creepy? Ciel followed the woman into a house. Was she the brutal killer? How should Ciel behave? She led him down some staircase. Great, a cellar was just what Ciel needed. Surprisingly, when they went through a black velvet curtain, the cellar turned out to look mostly like a normal living room. And it was occupied by a blond man. Ciel’s gut clenched. Two was always worse than one. And men were generally worse. The man sat at a dressing table adorned by dolls. He stopped writing and looked up as the woman and Ciel came nearer.

“Oh, Dru! You’ll like this… is that Ciel Phantomhive?”

It felt like ice cold water was dumped down Ciel’s back. They knew who he was.

“The kitten has a pretty, pretty star. The devil sings a sweet, sweet song of blood…”

“Oh, Dru!” The man sounded a lot like Sebastian did when the other servants had ruined something. Stern, yet loving. Ciel stared transfixed at the tarot cards laid out at the table. Most were face-down, except for the Star, the Fool and the Devil. Had it been a trap all along? Ciel decided to make a run for it, shoving the woman behind him aside and going for the stairs.

His flight ended a second later, when a different man, tall and dark haired, but nowhere near as elegant as Sebastian, blocked the stairs. He brutally flung Ciel back into the room, where Ciel collided with a wall. His ribs gave a crunching noise.

“Who’s the scrawny kid? He can barely feed one of us.”

“Man, Angelus, don’t you ever pay attention? He’s Ciel Phantomhive, the gossip is all over him.” The blond man said.

“What do I care for silly human gossip?”

“They say he solves supernatural cases…”

This was Ciel’s chance. “Let me go or you’ll deeply regret it!” He tried to get up despite the pain in his ribs.

“You’re funny!” The man called angel kicked Ciel back to the wall. “Are you a slayer, pretty? Is there a girl hidden underneath those pants of yours?” Instead of going straight for Ciel’s clothes, he caressed Ciel’s cheek and stared deeply into Ciel’s eye. The movement of those fingers over Ciel’s face reminded him eerily of Sebastian. Only then the man made a grab for Ciel’s clothes and ripped his shirt apart. However, when he went for the pants, Ciel freaked. It was like he was back with those crazy cultists who wouldn’t stop touching, hurting him.

“SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!”

Immediately there was a ruckus, the sound of fighting. But the man was still on Ciel, grabbing between his legs – Ciel could barely breath, he was thrashing around, but the man was too strong – “Oh. Not a girl after all. Not a slayer. Boring”, the man declared and let Ciel go. Ciel blinked. What had that been about?

In the background Sebastian threw the blond man to the floor and turned to face the dark haired one that had been groping Ciel just a second ago. Ciel was still too shocked for moving when the woman sat down next to him and crept closer.

“Pretty magic blood. Give it to Dru…” She reached for his neck. Ciel aimed a kick at her. She didn’t even seem to feel it. Damn it, Ciel had had enough of those creepers! Right then someone grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up. Ciel started to trash around again.

“Calm down, young master. It’s time for retreat.” Sebastian purred into his ear.

Only when they were far enough from the house to be sure nobody was following them, Ciel turned around in Sebastian’s grasp and slapped him. “Where were you? You took too long!”

Sebastian gingerly set him down and kneeled, head lowered. “I’m sorry. It took longer than expected, for there was another one outside the house and they are demons.”

“I don’t fucking care! You’re supposed to protect me from any and all harm!”

“I’ll gladly take any punishment my master chooses for me.”

Ciel decided to ignore this for the time being – oh but he WOULD get back to it – and asked: “Were they demons like you?”

“No, not like me.”

“Ah.”

That night, four vampires decided to leave for Hong Kong.


End file.
